Double Date equals Double Trouble
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: This story is for Dillon-SummerLoverForever's Mike and Emily Contest! This is book 3. Read books in order. Book 1 'The Runaway and the Tagalong' book 2 'A Samurai Rangers Love Story' What happenswhen Mia/Jayden and Emily/Mik go on adouble date? Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

**This story is for my sister's (Dillon-SummerLoverForever) Mike and Emily Contest, as it is also a sequel to my story 'A Samurai Rangers Love Story' witch was a sequel to my story 'The Runaway and the Tagalong'! I think I might have to make it a series maybe "Samurai Lovers"? **

**Book 1: 'The Runaway and the Tagalong' about Mia/Jayden.**

**Book 2: 'A Samurai Rangers Love Story' about Mia/Jayden and Emily/Mike.**

**(This story now is Book 3) Book 3:**__**'Double Date equals Double Trouble'**__**about Mia/Jayden and Emily/Mike.**

_**Double Date equals Double Trouble**_

"Sure. I'd love some!" said Mike.

"Ok. Well let's go!" she begins to walk ahead then stops. "Wait. Maybe we should ask if Mia and Jayden would like to come."

"What!" said Mike.

"Well yah. I mean there a couple too and maybe they'd want a Double Date. You know?" she asked.

"Sure." he said a bit sad, "Why not."

Emily screeches and gets up on her tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek then runs back inside. A few minutes later Emily comes out all smiles.

"Hey Mike?" she asked, as he turned around. "Can the Ice Cream wait till tomorrow? When they can come?" she asked pleadingly.

He smiled at her and said, "Sure. That's fine."

After they talk they head inside to get ready for bed and ready for the next day.

The next day Emily is up bright and early helping Mia pick out an outfit just as Mia does the same. The boys got up an hour after the girls, and the girls still weren't ready. They showered, brushed their teeth, combed their hair, dried their hair, straitened and curled their hair, put on makeup, and put on their clothes along with a few accessories' and perfume. They were ready to go.

The boys were ready thirty minutes before the girls but they didn't mind waiting. They didn't care they knew the longer they took to get ready the more beautiful they would be when they walked out of there room.

The boys' got up as the two giggling girls walked out of their room and walked into the living room. The boys' were amazed their breath taken away at the two beauties standing before them.

"WOW!" they said together.

The girls giggled at how they said that and blushed.

"Thanks!" they both said blushing harder.

"Well?" said Jayden.

"Shall we?" said Mike, both holding out their arms for the girls to wrap their arms around them.

"You look beautiful." whispered Jayden into Mia's ear as she giggled at his breath brushing her ear and neck.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have _EVER_ seen in my life." said Mike to Emily who blushed the shade of Jayden's Ranger suit.

A few hours later they had had lunch and were headed for the Ice Cream stand. Mia and Jayden stayed behind a bit to give the two new love birds some space.

"So. Did you have fun today?" asked Mike worriedly.

"Yes I did. Thank you so much Mike. This was one of the best days of my life." she said smiling up at him as he wrapped his big muscular arms around her.

"Well I'm glad." Mike said as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Emily. Always have, Always will."

She stopped and looked into his eyes, his big brown eyes. She believed him and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you too. Always have, Always will."

"EMILY! MIKE! Look out!" screamed Mia.

They turned their heads too late to see two Niloks' attack them. Mia and Jayden were already running up to them fully morphed and stood before them to protect them till they morphed.

Mia turned around and asked, "Are you guys OK?"

They both hear the fear in her voice and said, "Yah were fine."

"Come on Em! Let's morph!" shouted Mike standing to his feet giving a hand to Em to pick her up.

"OK." said Emily back at him.

They both shouted, "GO! GO! SAMURAI!" and drew their symbols in the air and morphed into the green and yellow samurai rangers.

They run up to help Jayden and Mia destroy the Niloks' but it was a tough one. Emily and Mia went for one as did Jayden and Mike. The Niloks' threw them around like rag dolls. After a few attempts they were down on the ground demorphed laying in front of the Nilok.

"I think we need help." said Mia holding her stomach trying not to scream in pain while gasping for air.

"You think!" said Mike back at her, "Jayden! Call Kevin and Antonio."

"OK." he yelled back pulling out his samuraizer to call the others.

They came and helped them defeat the Nilok. Once the Nilok was gone Kevin and Antonio left so that the others could finish their Double Date.

"Well that was something." said Jayden.

"Sure was." said Mike.

"Well I guess our Double date just brought us double trouble!" said Emily.

"Yah. It sure was." said Mia.

"So? How about those Ice Creams?" asked Mike.

"Let's GO!" shouted the girls grabbing their hands and running for the Ice cream stand dragging their boyfriends behind.

"Man!" said Jayden to Mike, "I didn't know they loved Ice Cream that much!"

And they both laughed.

**So what did you guys think of part 3? Should I make more parts? What should my series name be? What about Samurai Lovers? As always R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
